brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wishstarluna/Wish Trade Resort
Hi! ALL POKEMON (EXCEPT SHINY POKEMON, ALOLAN POKEMON AND LEGENDARY) NOW WILL BE IN EGGS. If there is specific gender or nature you want, please tell me and I will breed and hatch it for you but it would cost you more. Thank you IGN: xichigochanx Timezone: GMT ABLE = Will breed if need to Starter Pokemon Bulbasaur XY.gif| Bulbasaur Stock: 3 Charmander XY.gif| Charmander Stock: 3 Squirtle XY.gif| Squirtle Stock: 3 Chikorita XY.gif| Chikorita Stock: 3 Cyndaquil XY.gif| Cyndaquil Stock: 3 Totodile XY.gif| Totodile Stock: 2 Treecko XY.gif| Treecko Stock: 2 Torchic XY.gif| Torchic Stock: 2 Mudkip XY.gif| Mudkip Stock: 3 Turtwig XY.gif| Turtwig Stock: 2 Chimchar XY.gif| Chimchar Stock: ABLE Piplup XY.gif| Piplup Stock: 3 Snivy XY.gif| Snivy Stock: 4 Tepig XY.gif| Tepig Stock: 2 Oshawott XY.gif| Oshawott Stock: ABLE Chespin XY.gif| Chespin Stock: 3 Fennekin XY.gif| Fennekin Stock: 3 Froakie XY.gif| Froakie Stock: 3 Rowlet SM.gif| Rowlet Stock: 3 Litten SM.gif| Litten Stock: 3 Popplio SM.gif| Popplio Stock: 3 Shiny Pokemon Mr. Mime-Shiny XY.gif| Shiny Mr. Mime Rare Pokemon Chansey XY.gif| Chansey Stock: 1 Scyther-M XY.gif| Scyther Stock: 2 Eevee XY.gif| Eevee Stock: 4 Porygon XY.gif| Porygon Stock: ABLE Snorlax XY.gif| Snorlax Stock: ABLE Dratini XY.gif| Dratini Stock: 3 Gligar XY.gif| Gligar Stock: ABLE Sneasel-F XY.gif| Sneasel Stock: 4 Larvitar XY.gif| Larvitar Stock: ABLE Ralts XY.gif| Ralts Stock: 2 Sableye XY.gif| Sableye Stock: ABLE Mawile XY.gif| Mawile Stock: ABLE Aron XY.gif| Aron Stock: 1 Plusle XY.gif| PLusle Stock: 3 Minun XY.gif| Minun Stock: ABLE Swablu XY.gif| Swablu Stock: 1 Feebas XY.gif| Feebas Stock: 1 Absol XY.gif| Absol Stock: 3 Bagon XY.gif| Bagon Stock: 2 Beldum XY.gif| Beldum Stock: 2 Gible-F_XY.gif| Gible Stock: 3 Riolu XY.gif| Riolu Stock: 2 Zorua XY.gif| Zorua Stock: 5 Druddigon XY.gif| Druggion Stock: 1 Rockruff SM.gif| Rockruff Stock: 2 Lapras XY.gif| Lapras Stock: 2 Mareanie SM.gif| Mareanie Stock: 3 Larvesta XY.gif| Larveseta Stock: 3 Dedenne XY.gif| Dedenne Stock: 1 Rotom XY.gif| Rotom Stock: ABLE Alolan Pokemon Vulpix-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Vulpix Stock: 3 Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Sandshrew Stock: ABLE Raichu-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Raichu Rattata-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Rattata Stock: 1 Marowak-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Marowak Adoption Pokemon Meowth-Kanto XY.gif| Meowth Stock: 1 Glameow XY.gif| Glameow Stock: ABLE Purrloin XY.gif| Purrloin Stock: ABLE Baby Pokemon Togepi XY.gif| Togepi Stock: 3 Pichu XY.gif| Pichu Stock: 7 Seedot XY.gif| Seedot Stock: 1 Donated Pokemon Huge thanks to Jadesmybff9!! Thank you so much for giving me those pokemon!! Gardevoir XY.gif| M Gardevoir LVL32 Buneary XY.gif| F Buneary LVL14 Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Shaymin-Land XY.gif| Shaymin Stock: 1 Jirachi XY.gif| Jirachi Stock: 1 Phione XY.gif| Phione Egg Items 'Epineshroom' Big Mushroom.png| Big Mushroom Stock: 2 Stardust.png| Stardust Stock: 6 Chilan Berry.png| Chilan Berry Stock: 4 'Stone' Everstone.png| Everstone Stock: 2 Oval Stone DW.png| Oval Stone Stock: 3 Leaf Stone DW.png| Leaf stone Stock: 3 Thunder Stone DW.png| Thunder stone Stock: 2 Fire Stone DW.png| Fire stone Stock: 3 Sun Stone DW.png| Sun stone Stock: 5 'Plates' 'Misc' Hard Stone DW.png| Hard stone Stock: 4 Mystic Water.png Spell Tag.png Sawsbuck Coffee.png Iron Ball Mining.png| Iron Ball Stock: 4 Wishlist THIS TABLE MEANS WHAT POKEMON AND ITEMS I WANT, NOT WHAT I HAVE MEANING I''' DO NOT''' HAVE THOSE POKEMON AND ITEMS YOU SEE BELOW!! PLEASE READ THE TITLE NEXT TIME. I am working my Pokedex (581), you may offer common/evolved Pokemon that I may not have in my Pokedex. ' Request Status *'Waiting for reply = I said "Deal!" to your offer and is waiting for your reply to make the arrangement. *'Preparing the order = Getting the Pokemon or eggs you want ready before the trade date.' *'Pending = Waiting to do the trade/date arrangement' *'Completed = We traded on the arrangement date.' Term and Condition THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU MUST READ THIS. Waiting for Reply *After I've said "deal!" to your offer, I will wait THREE' '''days to wait for your reply to mine. *After '''THREE' '''days of no reply, I will cancel your order. '''Replying and Arranging the Time *Before we arranged the time, you MUST accept my friend request first. If you do not accept my friend request by 2 DAYS, I WILL cancel your order. *I will send you a message about your order when it's ready. On Arranged Date and Trade *On the arranged date, I will message you on Roblox that I am online at the arranged time and will wait for 30mins for you to come online. *If you do not come online on Roblox after 30mins, I will have to pause the trade and make another arrangement with you if you still want the Pokemon/egg you ordered. *I am only giving you two chances to do the trade, after two chances, you will not get your order. UNLESS you had a good reason why you was unable to trade, you may get another chance. Cancel *If you do not want the Pokemon you ordered and wish to cancel it, please message me on either my shop, my message wall or on Roblox. *Please tell me advanced that you are cancelling the order before the arrangement. Category:Blog posts